Soul Eater: ¡Horóscopo!
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. Ocho personas, ocho signos... ¡un número simétrico! Descubramos el increible parecido de sus personalidades con los signos. Por que cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia. Ultimo drabble, Kid: Virgo. Completo.
1. Patty: Géminis

Ok, escribiendo el capítulo 3 de "Entrenando al corazón", me dieron ganas de revisar mi horóscopo (soy aficionada a la astrología y la astronomía) cuando ¡PAM! se prendió el foco de la inspiración y no pude evitar notar lo parecido de ciertos personajes con las características de ciertos signos zodiacales, por lo que decidí hacer este conjunto de drabbles alusivos xD.

Más notas de autora al final, sin más... ¡disfruten del show!

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece :D.

**Soul Eater: ¡Horóscopo!**

**Patty: **_**Géminis**_

"_Los géminis son intelectuales, elocuentes, comunicativos e inteligentes. Derrochan energía y están llenos de vitalidad."_

– Patty, ¿segura de que la respuesta es jirafa? – Pregunto Liz por millonésima vez, pues realmente no concebía que esa fuera la respuesta para: Diga un animal del continente Americano.

– Si, si hermanita. Confía en mí. – Exclamó con alegría, dando saltitos alrededor de una jirafa de peluche, regalo de Kid en su último cumpleaños.

"_Los géminis disfrutan de la variedad y lo diferente. Cuanto más diferente inusual sea su vida, mejor."_

– ¿Pero qué? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir Kid, al ver en lo que se había convertido el cuarto de la menor de sus armas: las paredes se encontraban pintadas de amarillos (cuando días atrás, EL MISMO las había pintado de morado), y la cama había sido cambiada por una hamaca que colgaba desde un extremo al otro de la habitación. – ¿Me puedes explicar que sucede aquí Patty? – Demandó saber, pues se sentía sumamente abrumado por lo asimétrico del lugar.

– Ya me canse de mi anterior habitación – Rió sonoramente, logrando que su técnico negara con la cabeza resignado.

"_Una característica negativa de los géminis, es que no soportanel aprendizaje en el colegio, prefieren aprender las cosas por la experiencia que por lo teórico."_

– Liz, ¿Dónde está Patty? – Quiso saber Kid, al ver que la menor de sus armas no se encontraba a su lado, rompiendo su simetría en el proceso.

– Se encontró con Black Star y Soul en la entrada – Esa frase fue todo lo que Kid necesitó para saber que su arma nuevamente se había saltado las clases.

"_Géminis es el signo de los gemelos, por lo tanto, es el signo más bipolar y cambiante de todo el zodiaco. Por un momento pueden estar eufóricos, y por otro pueden demostrar tener una sed de sangre incalculable"_

– ¡Ahahahahah! – Patty adoraba esa situación: su técnico en el suelo, siendo rodeado de un aura negra, producto de un nuevo ataque de simetría. Lo que no era bueno era la situación, pues se encontraban en medio de una pelea.

– ¡Patty! ¡No te rías y ayúdame! ¡Que no quiero morir joven y hermosa! – Apremió Liz, transformándose en pistola y cayendo en las manos de su hermana, quien disparo feliz al semi kishin frente a ella. – ¡KID REACCIONA! – Gritó la mayor, pues aunque su hermana la usara bien, nada se comparaba a cuando Kid las usaba en conjunto.

– ¡DETEN DE UNA VEZ TU BERRINCHE Y PONTE SERIO KID-KUN! – Bramó Patty, asombrando a ambos en el acto, y sorpresivamente, sacando a Kid de su ataque en el proceso.

"_Los géminis suelen tener una sensibilidad parecida a la de un niño, por lo que suelen desanimarse con facilidad. Especialmente cuando no consiguen lo que quieren..."_

– ¡Pero prometo que la cuidare bien! – Juró una vez más la menor de las Thompson.

– Ya te dije que no Patty, ¡donde se supone que meteremos una jirafa en Death City! – Objetó Kid, ante la ocurrencia de la rubia.

"_...Aunque cuando se lo proponen, pueden conseguir sus objetivos, siempre valiéndose de su ingenio y muchas veces, de la mentira."_

– ¡PATTY! ¿QUE HACE UNA JIRAFA EN LA CASA?

– Me siguió a casa Kid-kun.

* * *

Este capítulo es un beta, pues me gustaría saber que tan recibida será la idea xD Son ocho capítulos (ni más, ni menos). Cada uno describiendo las personalidades de cada personaje (con toques de humor y de romance :D) Algunos me han costado HORRORES asignarle un signo (claro ejemplo, Maka y Chrona ._.) Pero al final los que deciden si los signos elegidos le caen, serán ustedes :)

¡Siguiente capítulo! Maka: Sagitario. Veamos que dirán las cartas astrales de la rubia :D.

Ahmmm... ¡ya tengo listo el capítulo 3 de Entrenando al corazón! (weee) xD lo subiré pronto, pues aún tiene que pasar por la tercera revisión (si, culpenme, soy muy meticulosa u.u) por lo que pronto podrán leerlo :D se llama "entrenamiento" ¡yahoooo!

Los reviews son bien recibidos x3 gracias a ellos sus días estarán repletos de buena fortuna y la gracia caerá sobre ustedes (?) Este asunto de la astrología me está volviendo loca xD.

¡Nos leemos!

Kabegami.


	2. Maka: Sagitario

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia que ven a continuación :B

**Segundo Drabble**

**Maka: **_**Sagitario**_

"_Los sagitarios se caracterizan por ser honestos, simpáticos y sobre todo, intelectuales."_

– Si sigues leyendo, te saldrán hongos en la cabeza – Se burló Soul, mientras observaba a su técnica leer uno de sus incontables libros.

– No es el único uso que le puedo dar a mis libros… ¡Maka-chop! – Soltó, dejando a su amigo sangrando en el suelo.

– Pero que simpática…

"_Suelen perder la paciencia con facilidad; y sus enojos son por mucho, los más temibles de todo el zodiaco."_

– Soul, no lo diré de nuevo, ¡ven aquí! – Gritó desde la cocina, pues no alcanzaba a abrir el frasco de conservas, y lo necesitaba para la cena.

– ¡Ya te dije que me dieras un minuto! – Se escuchó desde la habitación del chico, pues este se encontraba cómodamente acostado en su cama. Grave error, pues esa noche se quedo sin cenar y con un enorme chichón en su frente.

"_Un rasgo bastante negativo de los nativos de este signo, es que suelen tomarse las cosas muy a pecho. Incluso si son en son de broma."_

– Pecho-plano

– ¡Eres un idiota Soul!

Y Soul no supo cómo reaccionar, pues acababa de ver una estela de lágrimas por donde la chica se había ido.

"_No toleran la marginación de las personas, pues para ellos, todos somos iguales. Son tan protectores con ellos, que muchas veces se olvidan de su propia seguridad"_

– ¡Chronaaa! – Chilló la rubia, mientras corría hacia donde la chica se encontraba peleando con la bruja.

– ¡Detente Maka! – Intervino Soul, volviendo a su forma humana y agarrándola en el proceso, pues la pelea se estaba volviendo sumamente violenta.

– ¡Pero la va a matar! – Protestó desde sus brazos.

– Al igual que a ti.

"_Siempre intentan proyectar una imagen segura de sí mismo. Mas un verdadero conocedor sabe que detrás de esa fachada, se esconde un ser sensible e inseguro."_

– Yo puedo hacerlo, no necesito de tu ayuda. Gracias. – Manifestó, pues realmente odiaba que sus compañeros la trataran como la más débil del grupo.

– Lo sé, es solo que me preocupo por ti Maka. – Sonrió torcidamente su compañero de blancos cabellos.

"_A pesar de ser tan necios, siempre se encuentran abiertos al dialogo. Eso sí, no escatimaran en usar su imaginación a las discusiones."_

– ¡Pero dime por qué lo hiciste Maka! ¡No ves que pudiste salir herida! – Le reclamaba su compañero, pues en la última pelea por poco y sale gravemente herida a causa de su orgullo.

– Viéndolo de esa manera… pero de la manera en la yo lo veo…

– Olvídalo. Lo importante es que estas bien.

"_Son muy apegados a su familia. Pero si se sienten traicionados por un miembro de la misma, reaccionaran con un desprecio y odio exagerado hacia esa persona."_

– ¡MAKAAAA! – Chilló alegre su padre, pues había estado muy preocupado por la última misión a la que Shinigami-sama los había mandado.

– Aléjate de mi Spirit.

"_En el campo de las relaciones, son personas muy afectuosas. Cuando se trata de los amigos, no dudaran en decir lo que piensan, incluso si esto incluye herir a sus iguales."_

– ¡Deja de ser tan inmaduro Black Star!

– ¡Y tu deja de querer ser la líder del grupo! – Una vez más, los explosivos temperamentos de ambos chocaban.

– Maka-chan… por favor, ¿no pueden dejar sus rencillas para luego? – Intervino Tsubaki, en un claro intento de dejar todo por la paz.

– ¡Que tu le toleres sus tonterías no significa que yo también lo haga! – Y luego lo entendió, se había pasado.

"_En cuanto a las relaciones amorosas, necesitan a alguien que les proporcione esa estabilidad que les falta, así como también se encuentre a su lado, bajo cualquier circunstancia."_

– No me dejes sola Soul… – Murmuró bajito desde los brazos de su compañero.

– Jamás lo haría, sabes que te amo demasiado – Le respondió de igual manera Soul, sellando la promesa con un dulce beso.

"_Y finalmente, son personas muy amorosas y enérgicas, logrando con esto, una relación totalmente diferente."_

– No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido venir a la cancha con este sol Maka – Se quejó su novio, pues aquel día en Death City lo mejor era quedarse en casa, pues el sol se encontraba en su máximo punto de calcinación.

– Ya te dije, ¡quiero jugar basquetball con mi novio!

Y Soul supo que jamás podría negarle algo a su chica explosiva.

* * *

¡Ufff! No saben lo difícil que fue encontrarle un signo a Maka! Tiene tantas cosas de varios signos, que al final decidí que el que mejor se amolda a ella es Sagitario, ¿que opinan?

Este capítulo está lleno de SoulxMaka :B pues es a lo que quería llegar, poner algo de mi pareja preferida x) Aún falta bastante para que le toque a Soul! Por ahora, el siguiente es... *resoble de tambores*

...

...

...

¡Black Star! Y su signo es Aries :B

Gracias a: Liz Wland, Maka Evans, Mary Eruka, Yami Hai, Nakiami-chan, Yuki-chan y Kasumi-chan por sus lindos reviews! :D me alegraron el día! Aquí les traigo este drabble esperando que les guste :) ¡El siguiente lo subo mañana!

Los reviews son bien recibidos :B por cada review, Maka le pega un Maka-chop menos a Soul! :D

¡Nos leemos mañana!

Kabegami


	3. Black Star: Aries

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece (sepa Cristo que le haria a la serie si fuera mía xD) ¡Solo me pertenece esta historia!

**Tercer Drabble**

**Black Star: **_**Aries**_

"_Los aries son enérgicos, dinámicos y seguros de sí mismos. Suelen demostrar un gran entusiasmo hacia las cosas."_

– ¡Yahoooo! ¡El gran Black Star superará a los dioses y será el ser mas aclamado del universo! – Se alabó mientras ponía su pose "big".

– Pero Black Star, solo haremos las compras – Alegó Tsubaki, pues su compañero estaba llamando demasiado la atención al estar parado encima del carrito de compras.

– Hasta para eso quiero ser el mejor Tsubaki.

"_Detestan fracasar y equivocarse. Tampoco aceptan de buen agrado el consejo de los demás."_

– Deberías hacerle caso a tu arma, es mejor que se retiren – La voz de Mifune sonaba seria y decidida, caldeando aun mas, el mal genio de chico de la estrella.

– ¡No necesito de tus tontos consejos! ¡Y esta batalla aún no está decidida!

"_Les gusta ser el centro de atención, así como también apoyar una buena causa."_

– Rescataremos a Kid – Indicó Soul, logrando que el resto de los chicos asintiera.

– Perdona, pero RESCATARE a Kid, ustedes solo mirarán mientras lo hago – Objetó, pues no permitía que nadie le robara su protagonismo.

"_Es el primer signo del zodiaco, por lo tanto querrá ser el primero en todo, y eso incluye liderar cualquier situación que se le presente."_

– ¡Pero Black Star! ¡Ya lo decidimos!

– He dicho que no, y me niego a empezar hasta que lo cambien.

– De acuerdo, serás el capitán en este juego. – Se rindió al fin Tsubaki, pues sabía que con su terquedad no podía competir.

"_En sus relaciones personales suelen ser directos y honestos. Logrando con esto, sorprender siempre a sus seres queridos."_

– He decidido que eres la indicada para ser la novia de un dios como yo – Habló calmadamente, sacando a su arma del trance producido por la televisión.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó confusa, pues pensó haber oído mal.

– Que te amo.

"_Son listos, pero a veces pecan de demasiado optimismo y eso les puede buscar más de un problema."_

– Deberías estudiar Black Star, el examen es dentro de un par de días – Le aconsejo Tsubaki, pues notaba como su técnico entrenaba sin parar y se había olvidado por completo de sus deberes en el Shibusen.

– Tranquila Tsubaki… es pan comido.

Días después…

– Te dije que era pan comido Tsubaki – Se rió, aunque Tsubaki no le encontraba la gracia a un reprobado.

"_Suelen ser en exceso discutidores, así como tercos y necios cual mula."_

– Pienso que, deberíamos seguirlos y darles apoyo – Propuso Tsubaki viendo a Maka correr en dirección a buscar a Medusa, en medio de la pelea con el Kishin.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y qué nos roben el protagonismo? ¡Tú y yo iremos a buscar el Kishin para que cuando vuelvan solo tengan que felicitarnos! ¡Nyahahahaha!. – Bramo poniendo nuevamente su pose de "big".

– Como tú digas.

"_Pero a pesar de todo, son los amigos más fieles que podrás encontrar."_

– Vendré pronto ¿de acuerdo? Si las cosas se complican, puedes irte – Le pidió Tsubaki a su compañero, antes de ingresar a la espada demoníaca, para vencer de una vez por todas a su hermano.

– Me decepcionas si piensas que haré algo como eso.

* * *

¡El bueno de Black Star! me salió un poco complicado pues también los Leo son así. Pero al final se quedo siendo Aries, pues los Leo son más reservados y Blacky no es así :P

Me llegó un review preguntandome de donde saco los signos (Death Karin) y la verdad es que me tome la molestia de buscarles a cada personaje un signo compatible xD tedioso lo sé, pero realmente me apasiona esto de las estrellas y los astros xP.

También me llegaron varios preguntandome por el de Soul :D (Kasumi-chan, Nakiami-chan) y lamento decepcionarlas chicas, pero sera TOP secret hasta el momento del drabble :D (todavía no se si será el drabble 7 o 6, ya que como saben Kid será el 8 xD, pero hay veremos!) xD

*-* Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc etc... ¡no saben lo alegre que me ponen! *baila* :D me emociona muchisimo que esta idea este agradando, y eso es lo que me motiva a subir los drabbles a diario :)

La siguiente es...

...

...

...

¡Tsubaki! Y su signo es Cáncer :). Desde ahora advierto que será el drabble mas apagado del conjunto, pues para mi siempre Tsubaki siempre ha tenido ese aire melancólico y como de que se guarda mucho las cosas. Ya verán de que hablo en el siguiente ;D

Responderia reviews, pero ando algo corta de tiempo ;_; pero sepan que las tengo a todas presentes :D

Nos leemos mañana!

Dejen reviews :B ... *Sale corriendo con Soul*

Kabegami


	4. Tsubaki: Cáncer

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater JAMÁS será mio (T_T) pero esta historia sí es mía xD.

**Cuarto Drabble**

**Tsubaki: **_**Cáncer**_

"_Los cáncer son por mucho: cariñosos, protectores, emocionales y simpáticos. Convirtiéndolos en seres amados por todos los demás signos."_

– ¿A dónde vas Black Star? – Pregunto Tsubaki, al ver que su arma se disponía a salir.

– Quede con Soul, no te preocupes – La calmó su técnico, pues la chica solía preocuparse demasiado.

– ¿Quieres que te deje cena? Intenta no llegar muy tarde…

– Por eso es que te quiero Tsubaki.

"_Una de las cosas más marcadas de un cáncer, es que entiende que hay momentos para ser sociable, y momentos para la soledad."_

– ¿Segura no quieres venir? No me gustaría que te quedaras sola toda la tarde y parte de la noche – Le preguntó Maka, pues realmente quería que su amiga fuera a la reunión en la casa de Kid.

– Tranquila, estaré bien. Solo necesito estar sola.

"_Un cáncer posee una memoria casi fotográfica, recordando casi con claridad eventos del pasado, que muchas veces no le dejan vivir el presente con claridad."_

– De repente debí haberle dicho a mi hermano lo que realmente quería jugar… – Murmuró la chica con melancolía, mientras observaba la tumba simbólica que le había construido.

– Creo que ya es momento de que lo dejes ir Tsubaki – Se sorprendió, pues realmente no esperaba que su técnico le hablara con tanta seriedad.

"_Un gran aspecto negativo, es que suelen atacarse mentalmente. Ocasionándoles un sentimiento de inferioridad, que pocas veces dejan salir a relucir."_

Tsubaki miraba con tristeza como Black Star hablaba con Soul, sentía tanta química y confianza entre ellos que muchas veces tenía la sensación de que realmente ella no merecía ser el arma del ninja. De repente si ella no fuera una flor sin olor… y dejara salir su verdadero yo… Sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, ella nunca podría ser así.

"_Si es herido de cualquier manera, se encerrara inmediatamente. Pues los cáncer no suelen expresar su sufrimiento, prefieren guardarse las cosas."_

– Black Star – Llamó Maka, con voz algo seria a su compañero.

– ¿Qué sucede Maka? ¿Vienes a buscar consejo de tu dios? – Respondió el chico.

Ignorando el egocentrismo del chico, le hizo la pregunta que desde hace días le venía rondando: – ¿No has notado rara a Tsubaki? ¿Le sucede algo?

Black Star lo meditó un momento para después caer en cuenta, ¡era cierto! La chica había estado bastante extraña los últimos días… Y se le prendió el foco.

Había olvidado su aniversario.

"_En el campo sentimental, los cáncer son muy apegados a su familia y amigos. Más al encontrar a esa persona especial, se convertirán en las personas más leales que puedas encontrar."_

– Black Star… – Susurró la chica, al terminar la pelea con el kishin y encontrarlo lleno de heridas causadas por el demonio.

– Estaré bien Tsubaki, recuerda que soy un dios, ¡nyahahahaha! – Y sonrió, pues antes de siquiera verificar si ella misma tenía heridas, se había preocupado por su amigo. Quien para ella es más que eso.

"_Son sumamente confiables, pues poseen una gran discreción y son excelentes guardando secretos."_

–…el me gusta Tsubaki, pero no sé cómo lidiar con eso. Eres a la primera que se lo digo – Tartamudeó Chrona, dejando a la pelinegra atónita, ¿pues desde cuando la tímida Chrona confiaba más en ella que en Maka?

"_A pesar de tu timidez y su complejo de inferioridad, puede llegar a ser sumamente tenaz cuando se lo propone."_

– ¡No permitiré que le hagas más daño a Black Star! – Bramó la chica, dejando impresionados a todos. Pues había vuelto a su forma humana para encarar al demonio, tras el golpe que había dejado fuera de combate a su compañero.

"_Y finalmente, detrás de toda esa timidez y poca confianza, se esconde un corazón de oro que es fielmente protegido por la dura coraza del cangrejo."_

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BLACK STAR! – Gritaron todos sus amigos.

– ¡Yahooooo! ¡Muchas gracias por esta fiesta sorpresa! ¿De quién fue la idea? – Quiso saber, pues era un detalle sumamente especial para él.

– De Tsubaki.

* * *

¡Yahooooo! Tsubaki me costo un poquitín, pues es una persona de pocas palabras y muchas acciones :D me encanta como parece el pilar del grupo, pues para mí es bien dedicada y se preocupa bastante por sus amigos (en especial de Black Star) :3

Respondamos revies rapidín:

**Mary Eruka:** Ahahaha no digas eso Mary-chan! Seguramente compartes muchas cualidades con el lindo Black :3, espero que este drabble te guste x3! Saludos :D

**Yuna Albarn:** wow gracias por la calificación :D me siento halagada x3 espero que te guste este drabble :D haber si encuentras similitudes :)

**Liz Wland:** No tarde :P ¡gracias por tu comentario!

**Fuyuki-chan:** El de Soul es TOP SECRET! :D pero pronto lo veran... muy pronto! ¡Saludos y gracias por tu comentario :D!

**Kasumi-chan:** Aqui esta Tsubaki :D espero que llene tus espectativas del signo! Kasumi-chaaan~ aun no puedes saber el signo de Soul! tendras q esperar! :P *corre en circulos*. Si es cierto T_T yo solo espero que ese gran pais se reponga pronto... yo se que podran!. ¡Un saludoooote y un abrazo! :D

Ahora que lo pienso... ¡ya llegamos a la mitad de los drabbles! *tira confetti* SIIII! Cada vez estamos mas cerca del final *nooo* pero prometo que los drabbles que vienen bajando serán aun mejores :D siguiente drabble...

...

...

...

...

¡Liz! Y su signo es Libra. Ya es hora de que alguien ponga un balance en el grupo :P

Nos leemos mañana en el siguiente drabble~ Recuerden que sus reviews se convierten en caramelos para Patty, y no quieren que Patty se quede sin caramelos, ¿verdad :(? xD

Un abrazo :D

Kabee-chan~


	5. Liz: Libra

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece :) Solo estos drabbles.

**Quinto Drabble**

**Liz: **_**Libra**_

"_Los libra son el signo más civilizado, pues al ser la balanza de todo, se equilibran. Son seres encantadores y sociables."_

– ¡Las jirafas son asimétricas! – Objetó Kid, en otro de sus debates simétricos.

– ¡Pero son lindas Kid-kun! ¡Y tú tampoco eres simétrico! – Le reclamó Patty, logrando que su técnico perdiera por fin perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba y se sumiera en su depresión simétrica.

– ¿Acaso no podemos resolver esto de otra manera? – Intervino Liz, aunque realmente ya daba esa causa por perdida.

"_Poseen una elegancia y buen gusto innatos. Aparte de que son pacíficos y amables."_

– Pero no me gusta cómo me queda Liz – Renegó Maka, pues Liz la había jalado nuevamente a una "intervención de moda", donde ella siempre salía con cosas que nunca usaría.

–No me discutas y vamos a pagarlo. – Zanjó, y la rubia no pudo más que resignarse.

"_Son muy curiosos, lo cual depende de cómo se le vea, puede ser bueno o malo. Bueno, porque los lleva a descubrir cosas nuevas. Y malo, porque pueden meterse en problemas al meterse en la vida de los demás."_

– ¿Segura de lo que haces Liz? – Kid realmente no entendía que hacia junto a su arma mayor espiando a Soul y Maka. Y algo le decía que realmente nada bueno saldría de todo esto.

– Haz silencio que no escucho. Te digo que ese par se trae algo entre manos – Susurró Liz, como quien encuentra la fuente de la juventud.

Y luego deseó haberle hecho caso a su meister, pues lo que vio seguramente le dejo una enseñanza, mas el trauma de por vida no se lo quitaba nadie.

"_Aprecian el esfuerzo de los demás, por lo que saben trabajar en equipo."_

– ¡Patty! – Gritó, llamando a su hermana que rápidamente cayó en forma de pistola en sus manos. Disparó un par de veces para luego esquivar un ataque y ser ella la que esta vez se convirtiera en arma.

Definitivamente nadie paraba al dúo de la Thompson.

"_Son EXTREMADAMENTE vanidosos, llegando a poner su imagen personal por encima de cualquier otra responsabilidad. Inclusive las académicas."_

– ¿Qué haces Liz? – Susurró Kid, al notar la concentración de la chica que se encontraba mirando dentro de su bolso.

– ¡No encuentro mi brillo de labios! – Gritó desesperada, como si el apocalipsis se encontrara cerca.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si estamos en medio de un examen!

"_Necesitan vivir en armonía, pues de eso depende su calma espiritual y mental."_

– ¡NYAHAHAHAHA! – Black Star reía a todo pulmón, pues acababa de romper una de las pilastras del Shibusen, solo por molestar al Shinigami menor.

– ¡¿PERO QUE HACES? ¡ESTAS LOCO! – Y nuevamente, Kid se encontraba al borde del colapso emocional.

– ¡Te falto acá Black Star! ¡Miraaa~! – Y si que Black Star arruinara la simetría del Shibusen no fuera suficiente, ahora Patty se le había unido en su destrucción del sitio.

Kid miraba todo al borde de la embolia cerebral. Miró a su otra arma, quien a su lado se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, en un vano intento de ignorar todo aquello.

– Diles que paren Liz…

– Lo siento, Liz no se encuentra en este momento – Susurró quedamente.

* * *

¡WOW 30 reviews! *se emociona y corre junto a Soul*

Soul: Dejame en paz ¬¬

Kabe: Amargado! Bueno...*ejem* un millón de gracias a todas ustedes que siguen mi fic y han hecho esos 30 simétricos reviews! *-*

Kid: ¡Pero si no son simétricos!

Kabe: ¡Que te calles! *zape* Bueno volviendo al tema... ¡gracias gracias gracias gracias! :D

Muchas gracias a: **Lady Of Darkness, Lulu-chan, Yami Hai, Alexiel Evans, Lilith Shiro, Nakiami-chan, Maka Evans, Liz.I'm y Kasumi-chan. **Son lo mejor de lo mejor :D *Soul tira confetti*

x3 Espero que les agrade Liz :D, es el momento "funny" de los drabbles, pero aun asi no pude evitar meterle un mensable subliminal de un SoulxMaka *ñakañaka* :B

La siguiente será...

...

...

¡Chrona! que es Piscis (Mi signo *-* ¡yay!, realmente no pense que nadie fuera a pegar con este, pero resulto que ahondando más, le cayó perfecto a Chrona, ¿quien lo diría?)

Ya tengo listo el drabble de Soul :D y es el más largo hasta ahora...

Soul: ¡Más te vale!

Kabe: ¡calla! *otro zape*. Pero como decía... el drabble me encantó como quedo, y se los traere el miercoles si todo sale como lo planeo :D (y no me raptan las alocadas fan girls de Soul antes T_T)

Soul: ¡Pues deberian!

Kabe: *ignorando eso* Asi que... nos leemos mañana con Chrona!

Los reviews se convierten en... ¡confetti! si eso xD ahahaha *tira bomba de humo*

Kabe-chaaaan~


	6. Chrona: Piscis

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater NO me pertenece :). Pero estos drabbles SI.

**Sexto Drabble**

**Chrona: **_**Piscis**_

"_Los piscis son amables y tienen compasión hacia los demás. Son el signo más espiritual y compasivo de los doce, y le gusta pensar en los demás."_

– ¿Qué haces Chrona? – Quiso saber Maka, pues le parecía sumamente raro ver a la chica con un pequeño martillo y una cajita de herramientas.

– Black Star volvió a romper las pilastras del Shibusen, y ayudare a Kid a repararlas, pues no sé cómo lidiar con los ataques de Kid… – Tartamudeó nerviosa.

"_Al ser un signo en extremo soñador, puede llegar a ser distraído y de voluntad débil, dejándose influenciar por las demás personas."_

– ¡Pe-pero no quiero hacerlo!

– No es una opción Chrona, ¡es una orden! – Bramó Medusa.

Chrona tembló. En la mesa, la bola de cristal de su madre reflejaba el sonriente rostro de Maka.

"_Son un signo sensible, lo que les da el don de entender los sentimientos de los demás y gozan de un tacto y una simpatía únicas a la hora de consolar."_

– Yo-yo… ¡yo lo odio Chrona! – Sollozó Maka fuertemente, pues acababa de ver como una chica besaba a su novio justo frente a ella.

– No lo odias Maka-chan… y si lo escucharas muy posiblemente sabrías que estas equivocada – Susurró gentilmente sin tartamudear, pues con la rubia era la única con la que podía hablar libremente.

"_No les gusta sentirse confinados ni atrapados, pero tampoco son lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar contra ello."_

– Te quedarás aquí… hasta que aprendas a obedecerme – Siseó Medusa con falsa calma, mas Chrona sabía perfectamente que detrás de ese tono se escondía toda su ira.

– Yo-yo… ¡no quiero! – Dejo salir, sin embargo la puerta ya se había cerrado.

"_Los piscis no son egoístas ni malintencionados en sus relaciones amorosas. Es más, suelen dar más de lo que llegan a recibir."_

Chrona recorría las tranquilas calles de la ciudad con algo de temor, pues era la primera vez que hacia algo como _eso _y se encontraba aterrada_._ Volteó la mirada asustada al escuchar un ruido. Temía ser vista y que la vieran como si se encontrara haciendo algo malo. Y seguramente no sabría lidiar con eso.

Sin pensarlo, entro a un establecimiento que había estado observando desde hace varios días.

Pensaba comprarle un regalo a Kid.

"_Viven en dos mundo, el verdadero y el de su mente. A donde suelen ir cuando sienten que necesitan estar solos y buscan algo de ayuda. Es como su segundo hogar."_

Frente a ella se extendía una inmensa playa, ya había estado allí. Años atrás cuando Maka la sacó de la oscuridad, y desde ese entonces un hermoso mar se podía divisar en aquella playa, dándole un aspecto más alegre al que solía tener antes.

– Es bueno verte por aquí – Susurró una sonriente sombra.

"_Suelen ser muy reservados. Lo que los lleva a no abrirse con facilidad."_

– Seamos amigas… – Susurró gentilmente Maka, extendiéndole una mano amistosa a la chica. Quien la miraba atónita y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

– Yo-yo… no sé cómo lidiar con eso…

"_Lo peor que le puede pasar a un piscis es caer deprimido, pues será cuando su voluntad será más fácilmente manipulable."_

Chrona lloraba desconsoladamente, haber escapado del Shibusen no había sido la mejor de sus ideas. Mas después de haber traicionado a sus amigos sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pues no confiaba de sí misma estando triste.

– Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… – Siseo una voz que le helo la sangre. Volteó lentamente, para ver a Medusa frente a ella.

"_Debido a su gran corazón y sentido de humanidad. Pueden llegar a preocuparse más por sus amigos que por ellos mismos."_

– ¡MAKAA! – Las cosas después del grito sucedieron muy rápido: un destello, una sombra negra… y después un charco de sangre. Maka abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la escena frente a ella.

Chrona había recibido el impacto de Medusa que iba hacia ella.

_"Finalmente, cuando la presión los abruma, suelen cerrarse en su concha y elegir la salida más fácil..."_

– ¡CHRONA! – Bramaron sus amigos, pues necesitaban una respuesta de la chica.

– Yo-yo... ¡yo no se como lidiar con eso!

* * *

¡Piscis! *tira confetti* Yeeeiiii~ Me siento muy feliz de haber llegado tan lejos con estos drabbles, y ahora a tan solo dos de acabar me siento un torbellino de emociones *-* y una espectativa muy grande pues no se que pensarán del drabble de mañana x3

La verdad, no me identifico 100% con Chrona, solamente en _ciertas_ partes :) aunque no es un personaje que trate mucho, espero haber hecho bien el drabble D:

Ñam... ¡momento de responder reviews!

**Nana-Twilight: **Ahahaha gracias por tu comentario! (y no esta trillada, tranquila xD). Pues no meti la escena, pues me gusta más tirar la indirecta que ponerla :P pero me alegra que hallas captado el mensaje xD ¡saludos!

**Mary Eruka Evans: **¡Mary~! Que lindos tus reviews! Me apenas con lo de sempai *-*. Gracias a ti por leerme! Me hace muy feliz eso :) por otro lado, puede que libra no pegue con tu nii-san por ser hombre, y ¡no te desanimes! que muy posiblemente tienes mucho en común con Black Star :D espero que este drabble te guste :3 ¡saluditooos~!

**The Lady of Darkness: **Sorry por lo de tu nick, ya lo arregle xp. Bueno, lastimosamente capricornio no lo pude poner u.u! Por lo que te pido me disculpes D: eh? ¡No me mates! *Sale corriendo* xD

**Kasumi-chan:** Sii, entiendo que escribir el último capítulo de algo a lo que le has tenido tanto cariño es difícil u.u! Pero te queda la satisfacción de haber acabado con eso :) y creeme que al final eso recompensa la melancolía :D. ¡Esperare con ansias el último capítulo! gracias por el felicitamiento -3- *da saltitos alrededor de Kasumi-chan*.

**Alexiel Evans: **Holaaa~ tranquila que ya mañana podrás ver el de Soul al fin! :D y espero que sea de tu total agrado x3 muchas gracias por tu comentario, y me dare una vuelta por tus fics :D. ¡saluditos!

**Lulu-chan:** Waaaa~ gracias gracias gracias! :D Me alegraa leer eso! Pues no se, ¡veremos en los capitulos que quedan! ;D

**Nakiami Evans:** Liz es super vanidosa xD aparte de que me parece un personaje sumamente divertido ¡es una de mis favoritas :D! Y sobre tu corazonada... ¡ya veremos mañana!

**Liz.I'm: **Gracias por tu comentario! Siempre me parecen tan curiosos xD

**Lilith Shiro: **¿verdad que lo es? :P es tan linda ella! Virgo? hay veremos! gracias por tu review:D

**Lizbethy: **¡Wow gracias! Ya Soul vendrá mañana, asi que calmaras ansias :D

**Yuki-chan:** esperare hacer bien el Kid/Chrona, pues realmente no estoy muy asociada con esa pareja, ¡dare lo mejor de mi para que les guste a todas las fans de la pareja :D! gracias por comentar!

Ahora... el siguiente es...

¡Soul! Y su signo es... *pasa camión* ¡Espero que les guste! :D

Ñakañakañaka *prepara barricada anti fan girls de Soul*

xD solo por precaución!

Nos leemos mañana! Los reviews son bien recibidos, hacen feliz a Tsubaki! :D (?)

Xauu!

Kabegami~


	7. Soul: Acuario

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, pero estos drabbles si :)

**Séptimo Drabble**

**Soul: **_**Acuario**_

"_Las personas nacidas bajo este signo tienen una personalidad fuerte y atractiva. Es honesto y totalmente leal. Así como también es creativo e intelectual."_

– ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Cuestiono Maka confusa, pues al levantarse se había encontrado a su arma haciendo espacio en la sala. Moviendo muebles y limpiando algunas cosas.

– ¿Qué no ves? Hago espacio, lo vamos a necesitar para cuando llegue el televisor nuevo a las doce – Murmuró, dejando atónita a su compañera.

– ¿Compraste un televisor nuevo?

– Corrección, lo compramos. Use nuestra paga de las misiones – Respondió socarrón, ganándose el primer Maka-chop de la mañana.

"_Es poco emocional, lo que lo lleva a no comprender las emociones de quienes lo rodean. Lo que les trae más problemas que beneficios."_

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? – Murmuró fastidiado, pues su técnica llevaba todo el día quejándose de algo que el entendió como "cólicos".

– ¡Que vayas a la farmacia por una pastilla Idiota! ¡¿Qué no ves que me duele bastante? – Y el chico volteó la mirada por sobre el hombro, para comprobar que su técnica venia prácticamente arrastrándose desde su cuarto, en un claro signo de dolor.

– Tsk, está bien. Pero tampoco tienes que exagerar las cosas – Y se levantó el sillón, justo a tiempo para esquivar un libro que se dirigía directo a su cabeza.

"_Aunque no lo parezca, los acuario pueden llegar a ser muy perceptivos y sentimentales. Pero solo cuando quieren. Lo que los convierte en grandes músicos."_

Una extraña melodía inundaba los pasillos del Shibusen, causando miradas de extrañez en los pocos que se encontraban a esas horas en el colegio. Pues jamás habían escuchado una melodía como esa: lúgubre y macabra, pero extrañamente hermosa a la vez. Una combinación un tanto fuera de lo común.

– ¿Qué podrá ser? – Murmuró para sí una chica rubia, dirigiéndose a la raíz del sonido.

Al llegar, vio de espaldas a un chico de cabello blanco sentado en el banquillo frente al gran piano. Sonrió, justo en el momento que había entrado, el chico había tocado la última nota, dando por terminada la melodía.

– ¿Quieres ser mi compañera? – Hablo repentinamente Soul, pues esa melodía había sido compuesta para encontrar a quien sería su compañero.

"_A pesar de su personalidad y sus ganas de ayudar a las demás personas. No suelen hacer amigos con facilidad, lo que los hace personas con un circulo de amistad un poco reducido."_

– ¡Y yo soy Black Star! ¡Recuerda bien ese nombre, pues seré el que superare a los dioses! – Y no pudo evitar mirarlo extrañado, de todas las personas que pensó conocer en el Shibusen, nunca imaginó que se encontraría con alguien tan… diferente a él.

– Mucho gusto, soy Soul Eater… – Sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados, definitivamente había encontrado a un buen amigo.

"_Suele mostrarse frío e indiferente con las personas. Pues vive metido en sus pensamientos."_

– Soul…. ¡Soul! – Gritó la chica, trayéndolo al mundo real de golpe.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió con un deje de fastidio a su amiga. Incorporándose un poco, pues se encontraba acostado cómodamente en su cama.

Maka lo miró con enojo para después dar una vuelta sobre sí. – ¿Cómo me veo? – Murmuró feliz, sacándole un suspiró de fastidio a su amigo.

– Bien – Fue su seca respuesta, para después darle la espalda a la chica.

Y Maka no pudo comprender, que él se encontraba celoso porque ella se había arreglado _así_, por otro.

"_A pesar de eso, una vez que decide amar a una persona. Se convertirá en el ser mas entregado y fiel que puedas encontrar."_

Soul miraba el techo de la enfermería distraído, mentalmente contaba el tiempo que tomaría para que la puerta se abriera, y su novia entrara para darle el sermón de su vida. Producto de sus acciones en la última batalla.

– ¡Soul! – Cinco minutos, vaya, esta vez había sido más rápida.

– ¿Qué sucede Maka? – Preguntó inocentemente, dejando entrever sus afilados dientes.

– ¡Baka! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Exclamó ahogando un sollozo y aventándose a sus brazos, donde el albino la recibió gustoso.

– Creo que a estas alturas no es necesario que te lo diga.

"_Es muy independiente y ama la libertad. Tampoco le agrada ser pretensioso ni los privilegios, pues prefiere ganarse las cosas por cuenta propia."_

– Mamá. Papá. Wes. Me voy al Shibusen, no quiero seguir la vida de músico que ustedes quieren – Informó a su familia, quienes lo miraron atónito por la tan repentina decisión que su hijo menor había tomado.

– ¡Pe-pero hijo! ¡Aquí tienes todo lo que puedes desear! ¡Y tienes un futuro prometedor por delante! – Su madre sonaba impactada, mas el ya se encontraba decidido.

– Lo sé Madre, por eso me voy.

"_Le gusta ser diferente, pues seguir al rebaño no es algo que le apasione. Lo que para muchos es excentricidad, para ellos es su forma de vida."_

– Ehh… ¿me puedes explicar que es esto? – Cuestiono Maka, viendo con ojos raros la reluciente motocicleta que su novio había comprado.

– ¡Nuestro nuevo medio de transporte! ¿A que no es _cool? _

"_Son demasiado impredecibles y les divierte llevar la contraria. Por lo que suelen buscarse problemas por esto."_

– Me gustan las verdes.

– ¿Las verdes? Pero si están horribles, prefiero las rojas

– ¡Pero si hace un momento dijiste que te gustaban las verdes! – Y Soul sonrió, pues para él no había nada mejor que hacer rabiar a su novia, aunque fuera por una tontería como elegir las cortinas de su casa.

"_Son celos y orgullosos, pero no en exceso. También son egocéntricos, pero lo saben controlar. Tienen el balance perfecto en la confianza en sí mismos. Más no les des motivos para desconfiar, pues conocerás una faceta agresiva de ellos"_

Soul miró con una ceja alzada a su compañera, habían acabado de discutir por algo que él había visto esa misma tarde en el Shibusen.

– Donde vuelva a ver a ese tipo cerca de ti, no dudare en cortarlo en dos – más que una amenaza, parecía un hecho.

– ¿Acaso siempre tienes que ser tan agresivo?

– Un chico _cool_ como yo tiene que cuidar de su chica, en especial cuando esta atrae más miradas de las que me gustaría – Zanjó el tema, sonrojando nuevamente a su novia.

"_Finalmente, lo que más sorprende de los acuario, es que a pesar de no ser muy románticos, cuando se lo proponen pueden llegar a sorprenderse incluso a ellos mismos."_

– ¿A-adonde me llevas Soul? – Preguntó Maka algo asustada, pues ya llevaba cerca de media hora con una venda puesta en los ojos.

– Tú has silencio que ya estamos llegando. Es por aquí – Indicó su novio, tomándola gentilmente de la cintura y guiándola por un terreno irregular. – Listo, llegamos. Quítate la venda cuando te lo pida – Murmuró, aunque su voz se hizo algo lejana, asustando a su novia quien temió que la fuera a dejar sola en aquel lugar desconocido. – Ahora sí, quítatela. – Y el efecto fue instantáneo, se encontraban en un teatro al aire libre algo descuidado aunque no por eso menos hermoso, en la tarima un gran piano negro brillaba por la luz de la luna, y sentado frente a este, su novio la miraba con su característica sonrisa de tiburón. Maka sonrió con los ojos brillosos, era hermoso.

– Espero que te guste esta melodía, la compuse solo para ti – Empezó algo turbado y con un deje de nerviosismo, que se incrementó al sentir el leve bulto dentro de su saco, donde reposaba el hermoso anillo que había elegido para la gran pregunta.

Si, definitivamente hasta el mismo se sorprendía de lo _cool_ que podía llegar a ser…

* * *

*Sale Soul desde detrás de la barricada anti fan girls* Hola Lectoras, lamento informarles que Kabegami sufrió una torcedura en su muñeca practicando danza árabe el día de ayer, por lo que hoy no podrá escribir. Y al ser yo tan cool, me ofrecí para ayudarla con sus notas de autora *sonrisa cool*

Me dijo que responderá reviews en el drabble de mañana si su muñeca ya no le duele tanto, así que por hoy, quiero agradecer a: **Mary Eruka** (que review mas largo, has hecho reir a Kabegami y a mi a mares :D), **The Lady of Darkness, Liz.I'm, Akari-daishi, Alexiel Evans, Death Karin, Yuki-chan, Kasumi-chan, Lulu-chan, YunaAlbarn, MakaEvans, Yami Hai y Lilith Shiro. **Gracias chicas son todas de lo mas cool, espero que les guste el drabble, porque si no tendré que cortar en dos a Kabegami *transforma su brazo en guadaña* :D

*Aparece Kabegami y saca a Soul* Muy bien... gracias por el apoyo pero a partir de aquí continuo yo...

Soul: ¡malagradecida! *Se va*

Deberias agradecerme! *lo abraza* :D

Ejem... bueno, lo que dijo Soul es cierto (de hecho, ahorita escribo con una mano :B) por lo que el drabble de mañana peligra un poco porque apenas lo tengo a la mitad ... pero no se preocupen! Hare lo que esté a mi alcanze para terminarlo :)

¡Al fin el drabble de nuestro querido Soul! *se escucha un gruñido a la distancia* El más largo de todos y el que mas me a gustado como quedo x3. Espero de todo corazón que les guste y no me manden a matar :3 *se esconde detrás del bunker* ¡Son lo mejor! que lindos todos sus reviews x3 *se emociona*

Mañana si mi muñeca me lo permite traere el de Kid, y su signo es... ¡Virgo!

Dejen reviews x3 *les avienta a Soul*

Soul: ¡Oye! D:

*Sale corriendo*

Nos leemos mañana! :D

Kabegami


	8. Death the Kid: Virgo

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater NO me pertenece, solo estos drabbles.

**Ultimo Drabble**

**Death the Kid: **_**Virgo**_

"_La personalidad de los virgo se reduce a tres palabras: metódicos, responsables y puntuales. Todo lo que hagan debe de llevar un orden y un porqué."_

– Llegan tarde – Y todo le grupo ahogó un suspiro… aquí venia de nuevo Kid y sus charlas sobre la simetría y la puntualidad.

– Pero Kid-kun, solo llegamos… – Tsubaki consultó su reloj –…Casi tres minutos tarde.

– ¡No importa! Todo tiene que ser perfecto y simétrico… si no seré una escoria de la simetría… – Nuevamente el grupo suspiró, mirando con algo de rabia a Tsubaki, por haber provocado otro de los famosos ataques de Kid.

"_Pueden llegar a ser EXCESIVAMENTE perfeccionistas, lo que nos lleva a que un virgo es demasiado preocupado por las cosas, en especial por aquellas que le preocupan."_

– Pe-pero Maka, ¿crees que le gustará? – Y por millonésima vez en el día, Maka Albarn se golpeo la frente con fastidio.

– ¡Ya te dije que si Kid! Y lo medimos por todos los lados habidos y por haber, ¡más simétrico y perfecto no puede ser!

Kid se encogió en su asiento, mirando con temor el reluciente anillo que reposaba en la mesa frente a él.

"_La duplicidad del signo hace que muchas veces sea pesimista y con ideas destructiva,s y otras veces que sea obsesivo, perfeccionista e inclinado al refinamiento."_

– Soy un cerdo asimétrico… no merezco vivir… merezco que me empalen vivo y me entierren – Susurraba el Shinigami, ante la mirada de sus armas quienes no sabían si reír o echarse a llorar.

– Pero Kid-kun… tienes la casa mas simétrica de Death City… no hay persona más simétrica que tu – Intentó consolarlo Liz, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Patty rió y lo agarró de ambos brazos, poniéndolo de frente al enemigo que los miraba confuso – ¡Mira Kid! ¡Le falta una pata! ¡Es ASIMÉTRICO! – Chilló la menor, sacando de su ataque al chico quien inmediatamente apunto al enemigo con las pistolas.

– ¡MUERE ENGENDRO ASIMÉTRICO!

"_Es compasivo y amable. De ese tipo de personas en las que puedes confiar siempre."_

– Ahora que sucede Maka… – La voz del Shinigami sonaba agotada, y como no, si la chica lo había llamado a las tres de la mañana a su casa.

– Kid… – Sollozó la muchacha del otro lado de la línea y eso alarmo al muchacho, quien se incorporo un poco en su cama expectante – ¡Soul volvió a llegar ebrio! ¿Qué debería hacer? – Y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado, aunque hizo una nota de mental de golpear fuertemente a Soul en la mañana.

"_Pueden llegar a ser muy exasperantes, acabando con la paciencia de incluso el ser mas paciente."_

– Kid-kun…

– Y esta mañana me fije, y los cuadros de mi casa estaban dos centímetros virados, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Dos centímetros!

– Kid…

– Luego no pude evitar mirar a Liz y a Patty y darme cuenta de lo asimétricas que son, ¡les dije que deberían estar siempre en forma de armas y me golpearon! – Siguió lloriqueando al chico, ignorando las palabras de su acompañante

– ¡KID!

– ¿Dime Chrona?

– Deberías relajarte… pues me haces perder la paciencia y no sé cómo lidiar con eso…

"_Le encanta organizar las cosas, incluso si son de menor relevancia. Los virgo se encargarán de sea un evento de suma importancia."_

– Eh… ¿a qué se debe la fiesta? – Cuestiono Soul un tanto confuso, pues el pensaba que solo irían a estudiar a la casa del chico, y en su lugar encontró el lugar completamente decorado para una celebración.

– ¡Pues acaso no es obvio! – Se indignó Kid, poniendo una mano en su pecho. – ¡Ayer por fin complete mi objetivo de convertir el Shibusen en el lugar más simétrico en la tierra! ¿Acaso no es motivo de celebración suficiente?

Black Star rió sonoramente, mientras Soul negaba resignado.

"_Son muy dedicados a sus relaciones, y tratan de sacarle el mayor provecho a cada segundo. Llegando a ser muy románticos cuando se lo proponen."_

– ¿A-adonde me llevas Kid-kun? No se lidiar con las sorpresas… – Murmuró Chrona apenada, pues llevaban cerca de media hora caminando a través de un espeso bosque.

– Shhh shhh… ¡ya llegamos! – Anunció feliz, apartando un poco de maleza y revelando un lago perfectamente congelado. – ¿Sabes patinar en hielo? – Cuestiono sonriente, sacando dos pares de patines de la bolsa que llevaba.

"_A los virgo no se les atrae con la sensualidad ni con coqueteos. A ellos les atrae el misterio y lo diferente. Siendo esto lo primero que ven en su pareja."_

– Creo… creo que es por aquí… – Masculló Chrona, mirando a ambos lados del extenso pasadizo. Se encontraban en una misión de reconocimiento y se habían separado para poder cubrir más terreno. Por lo que le había tocado hacer pareja junto a Kid.

– ¿Tú crees? – Kid la miró por un momento y no supo descifrar la expresión de sus ojos, acción que por alguna extraña razón, lo deslumbro.

– Si… si… – Y siguió caminando en aquella dirección, sin saber que inconscientemente acababa de robar el corazón del Shinigami menor.

"_Tiene manía por el detalle y el perfeccionismo, llegando a alterarse completamente en caso de ausencia de ambos."_

– Estoy seguro… estaban virados…

– Kid, ya pasamos por esto una vez y me jure a mi misma que no pasaríamos dos veces por lo mismo – Empezó Liz, sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón – ¡Y esta vez me he tomado precauciones! Mira, le tome foto, está perfecto – Concluyó, mostrándole una foto de los cuadros del pasillo, que Kid juraba había visto levemente virados esta mañana.

– Esta bien… – Acepto, suspirando de alivio.

– ¡Pero hermana! Esa foto la tomaste antes de que me pusiera a limpiar la pared con la escoba, ¿no te acuerdas? Que entro la linda mariposa y me puse a cazarla… ahahahaha era tan linda – Intervino Patty, haciendo sudar frío a su hermana. Pues por aquel episodio de la mariposa unos cuantos cuadros habían quedado disparejos.

– ¡Espérenme aquí chicas!

– ¡Kid no! – Pero ya era muy tarde, el chico había desaparecido en una estela de humo, rumbo a su casa.

"_A pesar de todas sus cosas, si consigues hacerte amiga de un virgo. Conseguirás a un amigo muy fiel y sumamente especial."_

Todo el grupo se encontraba en la casa de Kid, celebrando la finalización de los exámenes. Al ser el último examen, habían decidido tomarse el día libre para vaguear un poco y disfrutar de su libertad momentánea.

– Chicos – Llamó Kid, logrando que todos los presentes lo miraran con algo de pereza – Hable con mi padre y accedió a darnos unas pequeñas vacaciones, en recompensa por la ardua labor que hemos tenido últimamente con las brujas y por lo tanto…

– Ya ve al grano Kid – Lo interrumpió Soul, soltando un sonoro bostezo.

– Como decía… ¡nos iremos de vacaciones al Caribe por una semana! – Anunció feliz, sacando unos boletos de un cajón.

– ¡Eres el mejor Kid! – Gritaron todos de emoción.

* * *

Hola hola holiiiitaaaa~! Gracias a todos por sus alentadores reviews de ayer, hoy mi muñeca amaneció adolorida aún, pero era un dolor soportable, por lo que decidí traerles el ultimo drabble hoy :D muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos de recuperación, ¡son lo mejor~!

Y con este drabble llegamos al último :( me siento feliz pero a la vez triste de terminar "Soul Eater: ¡Horóscopo!", en un principio pensé que la idea no pegaría, pero ahora al ver casi 75 reviews me digo a mi misma: ¡WOW!. No saben lo feliz que estoy :) y todo es gracias a ustedes! Esta historia no sería nada sin el apoyo incondicional que me dan :)

Momento de contestar reviews :):

**Noh-chan:** ¡gracias por tu comentario! :D y me alegra que te hallas identificado, ese es uno de los propositos del fic :)

**Leo Sayato Evans: **Gracias por tu observación :) me siento halagada, ¡pronto me pasare! :D saludos~

**The Lady Of Darkness: **jajajaja por que me quieres cortar? xD me alegra que te halla gustado :D y no, no tengo blog xD.

**Paoo:** Lo siento :( pero no encontre similitud con los personajes y el cuadro de un capricornio... ¡lo lamento!

**Mary Eruka Evans: **Kabegami-chan suena mejor ;D x) gracias por tu lindo review! fue muy largo y bonitoo~ :D también gracias por tus buenas vibras! Ayudan bastante a que mi muñeca se sane prontito :3 Espero te guste este drabble! Un saludote y un abrazote!

**Nakiami-chan:** Seria bueno que existiera :( pero quien sabe! A lo mejor existe de personalidad pero no de físico xD soñar no cuesta nada ah? me alegra que te halla gustado *o* saludoos~

**Kasumi-chan:** Aqui estoy! *la levanta después de su caida* *larga a Kid de un golpe* :D bueno, *tose*. Me alegra que te halla encantado! *-* Y creo que nadie esperaba que fuera un acuarino xD ¡pero le quedo bien! Fuera de eso, espero que te sientas identificada con Kid-kun :D ¡ambos son virgo! ahahaha, saludos Kasumi-chan~

**Alexiel Evans: **¿Son gemelas? Yo hize el fic pensando en que Liz es mayor y Patty la menor, dado que no son idénticas como para ser gemelas xP. ¡Gracias por comentar y tu apreciacion :D!

**Sophie Giralt de Cullen: **Aahaha has de tener mas en comun con el signo de lo que parece :P ¡gracias por comentar! saludos~

**Lulu-chan: **Entonces eres una perfecta acuarina! :D Gracias por tu lindo review! *manda saludos y un abrazo también* espero te guste el drabble:)

**Yuki-chan: **Los tres son perfectos *-* pero yo prefiero a Soul! :D ¡gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste el drabble mas simétrico!

**Lilith Shiro: **No podía esperar mas y aguantandome el dolor de mi muñeca lo traje hoy x3, ¡espero que sea de tu agrado!

**YamiHai: **Jajajaja :D yo tampoco podía esperar, por eso lo traje hoy! *se agarra la muñeca y aguanta el dolor* xD nadie se esperaba que Soul fuera acuario xD ¡las sorprendi!

**MakaEvans: **No lo siento :/ al igual que con otros signos, no encontre similitud de escorpio con los personajes u.u

**Liz.I'm: **gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu comment :3 saludos!~

Uff, me tarde pero los conteste! :D Ahora les digo algo, al que sea el review #80 le dedicaré un one-shot que tengo en mente! :D Ahora me toca cerrar este fic, pero nuevamente les digo que muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios! De verás no pensé que este fic fuera a pegar tanto, ¡me han sorprendido! Y pronto traere otros proyectos, pues por ahora me dedicaré a terminar los que tengo empezados :) ¡Muchas gracias por todo y que siga la magia! :D

*Sale el elenco del fic y hacen reverencia junto a Kabegami*

Todos: ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en otra ;D

*Se cierra el telón*

Kabegami~


End file.
